Age of the Mage
by LilyRey
Summary: Leverage supernatural fic. When sent to investigate a company run by mages and other supes, Eliot and Parker find themselves in a large spot of trouble. With no team to get them out and nothing as it seems, can they save the client, or even themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a Leverage supernatural fanfic, if you don't like it, don't read it. But reviews would be happily accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Boo! I would so have had much more shirtless Eliot if that was the case!). The Plot is mine and any unknown characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bar was having a slow day, not as many customers as usual. Not as much chatter around them. A short chubby man named George Preston sat across from Nate.

"Please Mr. Ford. The Sun Down Resort killed my wife and made it look like an accident. It's not even the first time they've done this." George's head dropped as he tried to wipe a tear from his eye. Sophie handed him a tissue.

"If they killed your wife, why don't you leave the company?" She asked, waving over a waiter with a glass of water. Nate nodded, taking a sip of his scotch.

"I would if I could, but I have a daughter. She's all I have left. The company has a high level mage working for them. They told me if I quit… Mr. Ford, I've seen some of the spells this guy can cast. I can't risk that happening to my daughter. Please, you have to help us; I just want some justice for my wife." George blew his nose before taking a sip of water.

"We'll see what we can do Mr. Preston." Nate stated. George nodded and stood.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" George stood, shook their hands and left. Nate downed the rest of his scotch.

"Well, let's go brief the team." He smiled at Sophie, before heading upstairs.

* * *

"No. No. NO! No Nate. Just no. Mages are harder to con than vampires. You know this!" Hardison all but yelled at Nate. Sophie, Eliot and Parker just sat there, watching the interaction between the brains and the hacker. Parker was quietly crunching away on her cereal, whilst Eliot and Sophie took long sips of their drinks. Sophie knew no matter what their hacker said, Nate was taking this case. It reminded him of IYS and his son.

"Hardison it will be fine!" Nate shouted.

"Fine? Fine?! Nate, this isn't the first time the Sun Down Resort has done something like this. The people who work there, they're basically slaves. The company owns everything. And I do mean everything. The houses, the cars, the clothes on their backs. If an employee steps out of line one too many times – Whoops, another accident. Man they even have a level five mage on the payroll. Level Five Nate!" Hardison had been pacing throughout his rant. He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and brought up a picture of the mage in question. "I mean, do you not remember the witch in Albuquerque last month?!"Nate bounced his head around for a minute, making it look as if he was reconsidering the con.

"You raise a fair point."

"Thank you man." Hardison sank heavily into his seat, a small smile on his face, thinking he'd won. He should have known better by then. Nate clapped his hands together and stood up, facing his team.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

Hardison threw his hands up in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I get why Parker's here, but why me?" Eliot muttered into the com. He was currently sitting with Parker in a small lavender coloured waiting room. He was holding Parker's hand. Not out of choice, their cover was that they were a couple looking for 'good work' and a place to settle down.

"It's simple. Hardison would look too suspicious. The only times another mage has ever visited is when they were sent from the Magical Injustice Committee. You two will fit in more." Sophie told them.

Her, Hardison and Nate were sitting in their safe house, 3 miles away. Nate had informed them the con could take up to two weeks so they had rented a place in West Virginia, so they could use to keep an eye on Eliot and Parker.

Eliot and Parker were sitting in the waiting area whilst a man named Percy checked their backgrounds. They were posing as Megan Harding and Samuel Andrews. They'd applied for two part time jobs.

"Alright, so everything checks out. All I need you to do is sign these contracts and I'll take you to your new digs." Percy walked out, his short black hair looked like it had been slicked back. Percy wasn't a very tall man, only 5 foot 4 but his body language screamed power. They didn't know if it was supernatural or not, but they would have to find out soon. He walked up to the pair and handed them their contracts.

"Your new apartment has a fax machine and we send over the weekly rota to all members of staff." Parker and Eliot silently signed their contracts and handed them back to Percy. He smiled and placed them on his desk. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll drive you to your new place. Your new car will be waiting there for you." Percy led them outside towards his car and motioned for Parker to get in the front. She shot a confused look at Eliot who motioned for her to get in, a grimace on his face.

It only took about 10 to 15 minutes to drive to their new place with Eliot trying not to make faces and growl as he listened to both Percy and Hardison prattling on in his ear. Their new place was a small one story white stone house. There was a small porch out front with steps leading to the driveway off the side. The car in a driveway was a small silver Ford Focus.

"Alright Parker, this goes just like we practiced. Now remember, positive endearments to Eliot. Honey, sweetie. Whichever comes easiest." Sophie told her. All three of them exited Percy's car and headed towards the home.

"Oh, honey. I'll catch up in a second. My shoe lace is undone."Parker smiled at Eliot and bent down. Her shoelaces were perfectly fine. Silently, she slipped out a small handheld device designed to discover any frequencies coming from inside the house. Eliot was currently holding on to the device that checked for any magical tampering inside the house. Parker turned on the device and placed it back in her pocket.

She jogged up the steps and into the house to explore whilst Percy was talking excitedly with Eliot. "So this is your new place. I'll let you and Megan get settled in. you'll get two days before you'll be required to start work. During that time, we'll send someone over to get your measurements for your uniform and I'll fax over next week's schedule tomorrow for you."

"Alright, well thank you for giving us this opportunity man, we really appreciate it. Don't we babe?" Eliot's southern drawl came through when he spoke, his cover requiring it to be slightly more pronounced than usual. Parker skipped over next to him and smiled.

"Absolutely!" she shook Percy's hand a little too enthusiastically. He pulled back his hand and slicked it through his short black hair.

"Your keys are on the table. I'll leave you to get settled." Percy paused before leaving. "You definitely aren't fey or a werewolf?" he pointed at each of them in turn. They both shook their heads. He sighed and closed the front door as he left.

"Why does everyone think I'm a damn werewolf?" Eliot growled. Parker giggled at him.

"Because you always growl silly." She did a slight growling impersonation of him and turned to take a good look around. The front door opened straight into the living room/ kitchen area. There were two doors leading off of the room. One on the immediate left hand side and the other in the far white corner.

There was a large TV mounted against the right wall, with two small brown sofas around it. Near enough next to the sofas was a desk with a computer and fax on it. A couple of bookcases surrounded the room, designed to hold any books, CD's and DVDs bought in.

Directly in front of the front door was an island in front of the kitchen area. To the right of the kitchen area was a doorway that held a washer and dryer. Parker headed towards the door on the left, which opened up into the bedroom. It was sparsely decorated, with just the bed, two bedside tables, a small bookcase and two dressers in it. There was another door that led to the bathroom in here. Parker headed through it and heard Hardison through her earpiece.

"Alright it looks like there are microphones in the main room and a camera by the TV. You should be able to talk freely in the bedroom and the bathroom. I'm not picking up any magical interference or anything to interfere with the comms device.." Parker headed back to the main room to find Eliot looking around.

"Hey sweetie, we should probably grab out stuff to get settled in." Parker smiled and nodded, grabbing the car keys.

"I'm driving cupcake." A slightly horrified look crossed Eliot's face, at either the nickname or the thought of her driving, she didn't know. Eliot grabbed the keys from her and led her outside, locking the door behind them.

"Oh, can we grab some lucky charms on the way home? Please? Pretty please?" Parker whined as they loaded into the front seat. Eliot sighed as he started the car.

"Let's meet with the others first." Parker nodded and settled into her seat as they drove away from their new accommodation.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying it so far and its not too confusing.**

**Next chapter you should be getting some jealous Hardison**

**Kisses xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot strolled into the apartment, Parker following close behind. Parker headed straight over to the kitchen for a snack whilst Eliot sat down on the sofa next to Sophie and Nate.

"Nate, I still think I should have gone instead of Eliot." Hardison said, not looking up from his tablet as he walked into the room.

"Why's that?" Parker asked with a mouth full of cereal, coming back into the room with a box of cereal in her hands. She jumped over the sofa as Hardison looked up to see Eliot sitting there.

"I mean, no disrespect to you man, but I just think that my skills would be more useful for this one." Hardison motioned to himself before linking his tablet up to the screen. Nate shook his head.

"No, Eliot blends in better in a resort like this and like Sophie said, you're more likely to arouse suspicion what with being a mage and all. No, Parker and Eliot will stay in place at the resort. Gain the trust of some of the other workers and Parker; remember your lessons with Sophie." Parker nodded, shoving a hand full of cereal in her mouth. "Hardison, if you want to show them your part."

"Alright, so the guy you met earlier is Percy Yates. For a guy getting you to sign contracts, he's actually pretty high up in the company. He usually doesn't deal with workers so the fact he dealt with you is rather odd. I'll see what else I can dig up, but as far as I can tell he didn't exist before 4 years ago." Hardison began tapping away on his tablet again.

"Well, we should get going so I'm going to grab our stuff. Nate, a hand?" Eliot asked, getting to his feet and heading towards the stairs. Nate sighed, and pulled Sophie upstairs with them leaving Parker and Hardison alone. Hardison sat down next to Parker who was starting to feel a little bit odd.

"Parker, I want you to be safe on this one ok? It's not that I don't trust Eliot because I do. But it's a long time to be alone with him." Parker handed him the box of cereal and got up.

"I trust him." She shrugged and headed towards the stairs to wait for the others. She missed the way Hardison's shoulders drooped. Eliot and the others headed back down stairs and he handed Parker her small suitcase. Sophie had insisted on taking her shopping before this mission to make sure she had suitable clothing. Parker and Eliot waved the others goodbye and piled back into the car.

"Can we go shopping now?" Parker asked. Eliot sighed, but didn't reply.

Parker turned on the radio and looked out the window. She didn't understand why Hardison was reacting the way he was to this mission. Just because it was slightly longer than usual and she'd be alone with Eliot. Oh. She'd be alone with Eliot. Wasn't this one of the emotions Sophie had described during her lessons? Jealousy. That was it. Hardison was jealous that she would be alone with Eliot. But why? It's not like it was for fun, it was just a job. Right? Parker couldn't deny that yes, Eliot was attractive but she wasn't interested in him. Right? Right!? See, this is why she didn't do emotions or people. They are too confusing. It's just better to stick with money. Money never fails.

Before Parker realised it, they had arrived at the supermarket and Eliot was parking the car. They headed silently into the supermarket and they grabbed a trolley. Eliot kept trying to put healthy food into the trolley but it was slowly being taken over by the crap food Parker insisted on putting in. when they got to the cereal section he could only watch in fascinated horror as she filled the trolley with a truly shocking amount of cereal boxes. Over the last 2 years, he had grown more and more fond of the blonde thief. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was slightly attracted to her. He was slightly worried about being in such close proximity with her for the next two weeks, but Sophie (who had somehow figured out his interest in the perky blonde thief) assured him it was fine and he could handle it.

"If you insist on having all this crap, I'm putting in a load of vegetables." Eliot growled at her, moving the trolley out of the isle. Parker was instantly next to him, the 'duck' hand coming up.

"Why?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Eliot rolled his eyes.

"Because, you can't just live on cereal. And because vegetables are good for you." Eliot stopped to put in some vegetables that completely confused Parker before heading to the checkouts.

To be fair, Parker did try to help with the packing, but the checkout lady really wasn't having it. Parker was trying to pack things correctly, whilst the other woman was just shoving them in bags (Parker helped her when it came to the vegetables though). Eliot thanked the woman with a strained smile, paid and practically pulled Parker and the groceries out of the shop.

The ride back to the house was uneventful and soon they were back, unloading their stuff and taking it inside. It wasn't until they were going to unpack their clothes in the bedroom that he saw a problem.

"There's only one bed." He growled. He could practically hear the way Haridson's body reacted to that through the comms.

"Wait. What? One bed? Nuh-uh. You two cannot be serious. There is no way you two are sharing a bed!" Eliot just growled and took out his earpiece before motioning to Parker to do the same.

"I'll just take the sofa instead. You can have the bed." He told her and went to pick up a pillow. Parker grabbed his arm before he could take two steps.

"Eliot wait. There's a camera out there. They'll think it looks weird if you sleep on the sofa especially since you usually only sleep for like 90 minutes a day. It's fine, we'll just share like normal people do. Its no big deal." She shrugged, letting go of his arm and turning towards her suitcase. Eliot sighed. She had a point. And since when was Parker the logical one?

This was going to be one tough week. If the mage didn't figure out what they were up to and kill them first, then having to share a bed with Parker definitely would.

"Oh, and Sophie made me promise not to sleep naked." She told him offhandedly.

_Jesus Christ. This is going to be a hard week._


End file.
